That Song In My Head
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Elphaba and Fiyero meet at a party.  Set to the song That Song In My Head by Julianne Hough.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  One-Shot.  Musicalverse.  Story is much better than the summary – believe me.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or the song That Song In My Head. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts

A/N: I got this idea the other day when the song "That Song In My Head" came on my iPod. I've always loved this song and been wanting to write a song-fic to it for a long time.

Summary: AU: Elphaba and Fiyero meet at a party. Set to the song That Song In My Head by Julianne Hough. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot. Musicalverse. Story is much better than the summary – believe me.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Elphaba smiled and walked around the noisy party. Glinda had invited her, so of course Elphaba had to go. There weren't many people that Elphaba knew, but she made plenty of friends.<p>

"Hey – I like your top." A boy passing by complimented Elphaba. Elphaba blushed and played with her blue bikini top. She had lost the bottoms to the bikini, so she wore cut-off jean shorts instead. On her feet, she wore blue flip-flops.

"Thanks." Elphaba thanked him, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. Suddenly, there was loud country music being played and everyone rushed off to dance to the music. Elphaba took a sip of her lemonade before joining her friends.

That's when she saw him – he had blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. He had his feet dangling off a pick up truck's bed and was smiling.

_You were hangin' your feet off  
>The tailgate of Billy Don's Ford<br>I grew up in this little bitty town  
>Never seen you before<br>_

_You were swayin' in the moonlight  
>While the radio played<br>And I've had that song in my head all day, yeah_

Elphaba swayed in the moonlight and the boy's eyes locked on hers. He motioned for her to come to the truck and patted the seat next to him. Elphaba excused herself from the conversation she was having with Glinda and made her way to the cute boy in the truck. A guitar solo came on the radio and the boy pretended to play air guitar. Elphaba thought he was pretty good.

_It was a sweet Southern thing  
>That got me down deep<br>You caught me starin' at you  
>But you smiled back at me<em>

_Started slingin' that air guitar  
>Man, you sure can play<br>And I've had that song in my head all day_

Elphaba felt the eyes of the partygoers staring at her, but she didn't care. She was with the guy of her dreams.

_I don't know who sings it  
>I keep searchin' the radio<br>I just wanna hear it  
>So I can watch that video<em>

_I got in my head of a blue eyed boy  
>Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone Ford<br>Oh Lord, is it love? I just can't say  
>But I've had that song in my head all day<em>

"How about an autograph for your biggest fan?" Elphaba said. The boy laughed and wrote his name and number in the palm of her hand. She felt her heart and the bass speaker thumping away.

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you." The boy – Fiyero – told Elphaba. She frowned and watch him leave. She decided that it was time for her to leave as well.

"Glinda, I should get going." Elphaba told her best friend. Glinda frowned and gave Elphaba a warm hug. "I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out or something."

"Sounds good. I saw you with Fiyero and I think you two make a good couple." Glinda said, poking Elphaba in the ribs. Elphaba rubbed her sore ribs and got in her car. She tired to find the song that was playing when she met Fiyero, but couldn't find it. Sighing, she turned off the radio and thought about Fiyero.

_I said, "How 'bout an autograph for your  
>Your biggest fan?"<br>You wrote your name and your number  
>In the palm of my hand<em>

_My heart and that big bass speaker  
>Were thumpin' away<br>And I've had that song in my head all day_

_I don't know who sings it  
>I keep searchin' the radio<br>I just wanna hear it  
>So I can watch that video<em>

_I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
>Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone Ford<br>Oh Lord, is it love? I just can't say_

The following afternoon, Elphaba was reading a book when the phone rang. She put her book down and rushed to answer the phone before anyone else did.

"Hello?" Elphaba said.

"Elphie? It's Glinda. Can I come over?" Glinda sounded fearful.

"Of course. I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"

"By the mall." Glinda said.

"I'll be there in five minutes – don't move." Elphaba said, writing a note for her mother and Nessa. Elphaba's father, Frex, was away on business, so it was just the three girls.

Five minutes later, Elphaba pulled up to the entrance of the mall and saw Glinda sitting on a bench. She could tell the other girl had been crying.

"Glinda? Get in." Elphaba ordered. Glinda nodded and hurried into the car, tears spilling down her cheeks. She had _never _seen her best friend like this. "What's wrong?"

"Popsicle got fired from his job, so he's been taking it out on Momsie and me." Glinda sobbed. Elphaba frowned and headed back to her place.

"You're spending the night with me. Fiyero and I have a date tonight, but I'm cancelling it." Elphaba told Glinda, giving her a gentle squeeze. Glinda smiled, knowing that Elphaba would always be there for her, no matter what happened in their lives.

* * *

><p>"I, Fiyero Tiggular, take Elphaba Thropp to be my lawfully wedded wife. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Fiyero recited his vows two years later. Elphaba smiled and recited her vows to him. They placed the rings on each other's fingers and whispered 'I love you' silently to one another.<p>

"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride." The old preacher told Fiyero. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Elphaba smiled against his kiss and walked beside him down the alter, followed by Glinda and Avery, who served as Maid of Honor and Best Man.

_Don't know who sings it  
>I keep searchin' the radio<br>I just wanna hear it  
>So I can watch that video<em>

_I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
>Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone Ford<br>Oh Lord, is it love? I just can't say  
>But I've had that song in my head all day<br>Playin' in my head all day_

A year after Fiyero and Elphaba moved into their new house, Elphaba found out she was expecting. Fiyero stayed strong with Elphaba through her doctors appointments, hormones, cravings and everything in between.

"Ow! Fiyero, stop kicking me." Elphaba mumbled nine months later.

"Lamb, I'm not kicking you." Fiyero told his bride.

"Ouch! My back really hurts and so does my stomach." Elphaba complained, making herself comfortable.

"Quite the complainer, aren't you?" Fiyero teased.

"It's not funny." Elphaba growled, grabbing Fiyero's hand. "I think the baby's coming."

"Are you sure? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm quite aware of that. We don't have time to call the doctor, so honey, you're going to have to deliver the baby." Elphaba said. Fiyero nodded and went to draw Elphaba a cool bath. He had assisted in the birth of his younger sister, so he knew what to do.

Elphaba struggled with the difficult seventeen-hour labor, but Fiyero never left her side.

"What a beautiful baby girl." Fiyero cooed as Elphaba rested. She had just given birth to a baby girl, who was screaming her head off.

"Fiyero, I'll take her." Elphaba said, reaching her arms out for her baby girl. Fiyero brought the baby to the bedroom and handed her to Elphaba.

"What are we going to name her?" Fiyero asked, watching his precious daughter nurse. She had sandy-blond hair and beautiful sea blue eyes, which would later turn color.

"Sara Glinda Tiggular." Fiyero announced. Elphaba smiled and looked at her husband.

"I love that name." Elphaba whispered and gently pulled Sara away from her breast. Elphaba handed Sara to Fiyero and watched him wrap the baby in a blanket and put her in her crib. Fiyero then climbed back in next to Elphaba, drawing her close.


End file.
